


To New Mornings

by orsohelpme



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crappy One-Liners, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Terrible Attempts at Dirty Talk, Typical Bickering, i know it doesnt seem like it in some of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsohelpme/pseuds/orsohelpme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To new evenings/Pack your bag babe/And we're leaving</p><p>Series of one-word prompts following Dex and Nursey as they navigate the ups, downs, lefts, and rights of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everybody's Doin' It

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [ The Popular Thing ](http://youtube.com/watch?v=33hn19h_Rc4)by Jukebox the Ghost. Give it a listen while reading!

**Bullet**

 

Hurt had blossomed in Nursey’s eyes as soon as the words had fallen out of Will’s mouth. He was left, panting and red-faced, in silence. Will watched as a minimum of 16 different emotions flicker across the other’s face before finally settling on the one he was hoping wouldn’t actually happen; hurt. He didn’t want hurt, he couldn’t deal with hurt. Anger he could deal with--yelling and hitting and getting right up into each others’ space was familiar territory for them. Hurt wasn’t, and Will knew he fucked up.

“Bro.” He felt a heavy hand come to rest on his shoulder, and turned slightly to see Shitty wearing a frown. He didn’t think it was possible, but his heart sank even lower. “Not cool.”

Bitty approached Nursey tentatively from where he had stationed himself against the counter, reaching out a hand gently. “Nursey--” Bitty didn’t even finish his sentence before the other turned abruptly and shoved through Ransom and Holster out of the kitchen. “Nursey!”

Fuck. Finality settled in his stomach as the front door slammed. He collapsed into the nearest chair and slumped against the kitchen table. Chowder was still standing next to the fridge, hands clamped over his mouth as if he was not sure where to look. Fuck. _Fuck._ Slowly, the others filed out as sniffles filled the kitchen until it was just him and Chowder, hand pressed soothingly to his back.

 

**Lesson**

 

“Nursey, can you be quiet for _15 fucking minutes_ while I finish this goddamned podcast?”

“Chill, bro. I’m not doing anything.”

Will grips his pencil so hard it nearly snaps in half. “Yes. Yes you are, you're trying to get me worked up I can tell." The worst part was that Nursey technically wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting there--on Will's bed--twiddling his thumbs, whistling, shifting around, humming, nothing that Will could flip around and yell at him for. But he was doing it _annoyingly_. Nursey had him cornered. He didn’t even have to turn around to know that his stupid smug grin was plastered all over Nursey's face. He could _feel_ it. It PISSED HIM OFF. “Wipe that shitty grin off your face.”

“I’m not grinning.”

“I _swear to God_ , Nurse.” There’s a chuckle. He’s going to punch him.

 

**Wind**

 

It whipped around them, ruffling Derek’s too-long hair. “Ugh.” Dex chuckled beside him as he attempted to pat it back into place.

“You need to get it cut.” Dex reached up and Derek stopped moving to allow him to ruffle it so it laid in that “artfully-yet-easily-messy” look. He leaned into the touch when the other’s hand dragged down to rest on his cheek.

“Yeah but then there’s nothing for you to hold onto when I pound you into the mattress.”

Derek laughed when Dex turned on his heel and walked away.

 

**Resurface**

 

Dex yanks the covers from off his head, cool air hitting his face and allowing him to breathe easily again. He lays there for a few minutes, catching his breath and staring at the ceiling. He gets stuck in one of those moments where you zone out and your eyes go fuzzy, and then nothing seems real. His depth perception clicks off, and he’s too lazy to refocus his eyes so he just lays there, wallowing in the existential. Will’s thoughts wander to corners of his mind he really doesn’t like to broach--flashes of memories pushed back and repressed by years of learning to cope and move on. He hates it when this happens, he traps himself in his thoughts and then he can’t get out of his own head long enough to feel better.

“Dex? You awake yet?” He snaps to immediately.

“Yeah?” His voice sounds hoarse, too rough and quiet from too much sleep. He clears his throat and tries again. “Yeah?”

Nursey steps into view, taking in the sight of the other: flushed red, eyes glazed over, hair messy. “Damn, you slept for a lot longer than I thought you would. 

Will sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?"

“Like two.”

“In the afternoon??”

Will flops back against the bed. Being vertical suddenly isn't a good idea. “What happened last night?”

“Yo, don’t you remember? Haus Party.” His eyes click to Nursey’s, and he can feel the fear manifest itself on his own face.

“What did I do?”

 Nursey’s face stretches into a grin that could be likened to a shark’s and pulls out his phone. “Let’s watch, shall we?”

 

**Winter**

 

“Winter’s coming soon.”

 “Congratulations. You understand the basic passage of time and progression of seasons.” Will can feel the glare leveled at the side of his head. If looks could kill...

 "I did pass the third grade, contrary to popular belief. I pride myself on an understanding of the frailty of human life and the measures of time we've constructed to mean something."

 "Spoken like the true poet you are, Nursey. Talking a lot but not really saying anything." Will grins at his own comeback. Boom roasted.

 Nursey rolls his eyes and collapses next to him on the sofa. "Whatever. I was just pointing out that it was going to get cold soon. Which means that you need to start bundling up."

 "What are you, my mom?" Will scoffs in response. "I live on the east coast too, Nurse, I know how to dress for winter."

 The other boy throws his hands up. "Just saying! We don't need you catching the flu!"

 A smirk creeps across Will's face. "But then you could fulfill your namesake and nurse me back to health." He shifts his body closer, placing his hand on Nursey's thigh and his mouth right next to Nursey's ear. "Daily doses of..." He drags his hand up until it reaches the top of his boyfriend's thigh. "Special medication."

 A shudder runs through Derek before his eyes meet Will's. "I'm burning every piece of warm clothing you have."

 Nursey darts off the couch and Will shouts angrily as he follows suit.

 

**Cruelty**

 

Some might see their bickering as hatred towards each other. Might mark their relationship as abusive and unhealthy. He sees the way some of their neighbors look at him--like they’re worried. He knows Will gets the same looks. 

What they don’t know is that their bickering isn’t born of hatred, it’s just how they communicate. Sure, sometimes, it gets to the point where it’s too much. They both step back when that happens and count backwards from ten, chew ice cubes, focus on breathing. It's nothing like when they first met in college--when every other word between them was negative.

They know the boundaries of their relationship, and they’ll weather the worried glances and polite queries of “How you’re feeling?” because someone's "Just a little worried about you and your boyfriend?" At the end of the day, all they have is each other--and they’re all that matters.

 

**Happiest**

 

Dex shoves him onto the bed, and he giggles in anticipation. Hands run up his shirt, lips against his neck, legs pin him against the mattress underneath them, and he resists the urge to moan.

 His boyfriend pulls back and flashes him a crooked grin--face flushed, hair mussed--and his heart stops.

 Dex must see his face drop because he shifts his body mostly off of him and asks tentatively, “Nursey, you okay?”

 His hands are shaking as he moves them slowly to cradle the other boy’s face. “I love you.” He’s too blunt. Love confessions are supposed to be...be flowery and full of emotion. “Fuck, I mean--that didn’t come out right, hang on, I--...” He’s cut off by Dex pressing their lips together.

 “I love you too, Derek.” Is whispered, almost reverently, when they pull apart again.

 As he threads his fingers through the other’s hair, Derek swears that this is the happiest he’s ever been.

 

**Bunting**

“Why are we doing this again?” Derek groans as he slumps against the ladder. There’s a yelp from above him as it tilts dangerously. He rights it quickly as a sock-clad foot shoves at his head.

 “God, Nursey. Keep the shitty ladder straight so I don’t have to deal with having a concussion.” Dex reprimands him and he scoffs dismissively.  “Bitty is out of his mind trying to deal with the food, dude, you saw.”

 The ladder wobbles again and he feels the glare aimed at him. “I asked him if we could help and he told us to decorate.” Derek jiggles the ladder a little, just to fuck with him. He can hear Dex’s teeth grinding from here. “And I’m _trying_ to hang these stupid fucking decorations without falling to my death off this goddamn _death trap_ but you’re making it _nearly impossible_.”

 Derek shrugs, although he know Dex can’t see it. He can feel it though, because the death trap decides that it wants to wobble again. “Whatever, I’m bored.”

 “If you stopped making it impossible for me to do this, I’ll get done sooner.”

 A grin stretches across Derek’s face. “And then we can go make out?”

 “I think the bathroom will be empty for a little while.”

 He nearly starts shaking in anticipation. But he doesn’t. Because that would make the ladder move and he really, really wants to make out ASAP. Derek would choose making out with Dex over life if that was an option. They lapse into silence as he ponders the wonders and vagaries of making out with his incredibly attractive boyfriend and said incredibly boyfriend attempts to hang the bunting above him.

 The string slips from Dex’s hands and flutters to the ground. Dex groans. “Hand me up that streamer, would you?”

 “Bunting.” Slips out of Derek’s mouth as he attempts to hold his boyfriend in place and tug the string over at the same time so he can pass it up.

 He looks up to see confusion on the other boy’s face. “...What?”

 “Bunting. It’s...that’s what this is called.” He gestures at the string in his hand.

 “They’re streamers.”

 “Well, like, yeah you could call them that but the correct term is bunt--”

 “JUST HAND ME THE FUCKING STREAMERS.”

 

**Stalked**

 

Dex shouts at him angrily and Derek laughs as he sprints into the next room, heart already pounding in semi-fright. Chowder squeaks in alarm as he rushes past him and bangs his way out the back door into the yard. Moments later, there’s the familiar slam of the door as it hits the side of the house. He turns slightly and meets Dex’s eyes, throwing him a saucy wink before taking off around the side of the house.

“Nurse! I swear to God when I catch you, they’ll need to fucking mop you off the ground!”

Derek snorts a laugh at that as he turns the front corner of the house, meeting with the fenced-in porch. He hauls himself up and catches Dex rounding the farther corner out of the corner of his eye. The excited-yet-terrified feeling that rushes through him gives him a burst of speed that has him vaulting onto the porch and through the front door. 

There’s another slam as the door bangs shut behind him, and he has the mental fortitude to pivot on his heel and lock it _just_ as Dex throws himself against it. He lets out a crazed half-giggle, the kind that comes from being slightly scared but mostly pumped. 

“Um?” He hears a squeak from behind him and turns to find Chowder standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wringing his hands. The goalie jumps in shock when their eyes meet, and he realizes what a picture he must make: eyes wild, hair sticking up in places, panting and flushed--Dex yelling and pounding at the door behind him. “Um! I know you guys are like, okay and all but I don’t think that roughhousing is a very good idea!! Because it could cause a lot of problems and you could break something and having to mop one of you off the floor would not be fun at all!!!!!”

Derek cackles. “Chowder, you don’t have to worry about violence or anything. This is a _tickle_ fight.” Chowder pales.


	2. Oh, believe me!

**Immortality**

 

Shitty had shoved beer in their hands as soon as they walked through the door. Lardo followed shortly after with Jell-O shots. Bitty was absent from the kitchen, which meant they hadn't eaten in more than five hours. They were consequently hammered.

Nursey had dragged Dex onto the dance floor as soon as his eyelids started blinking at different speeds. There was no way he ever got Dex to dance while sober, and he was going to enjoy this. Dex had allowed himself to be dragged because he knew he could only get away with dancing while he was drunk. And because Nursey moved his hips like sin but that's another matter entirely.

So here they were, grinding against each other like a couple of horny teenagers. Which, technically, they are. Nursey was inherently better at dancing in Dex’s eyes, because he was like, really good at moving his hips. He was all fluid and grace when he danced, and it turned Dex on more than it probably should.

Nurse thought Dex was hot as fuck when he put even the tiniest bit of effort in. When he found the rhythm, Nursey swears that Dex could seduce anyone. Which is not something he wanted to happen, because like, Dex was HIS. But watching his boyfriend dance is a gift he likes to give himself when filled with a little more liquid courage than necessary (because Dex would never leave him, ever ever ever).

They were young, wild, and they were never going to die or feel negative consequences of any action. They were drunk, they were rowdy, and they were college boys, so they are invincible.

**College**

College sucked ass. It sucked ass. Derek was pretty sure he was drowning in coursework, and between attempting to study for midterms and early morning practice, he probably hadn't slept more than five hours at a time these past few weeks.

This (coupled with his levels of absolute stress at all times) really was just a recipe for disaster. Because Derek didn't show stress. He was literally the chillest guy anyone knows. There is no such thing as stress in Derek's life, as far as anyone else knew.

Behind closed doors his hands shook.

Dex had been attempting to hang out with him for the past month. Derek kept declining, kept saying he was busy with studying, kept (pretty much) ignoring his boyfriend when he popped by in favor of highlighting his notes.

So Dex attempted to arrange study dates in the library, in his own room, at the Haus, in the goddamn Starbucks ("For God's sake, Nurse!") just to get him out of the room. He left after about 30 minutes, saying that he can't focus with all the talking, all the noise, (and Dex, Dex, _Dex_ , who keeps distracting him with his hair his eyes his freckles his hands his thinking face--).

It was a Saturday when his boyfriend showed up outside of his door, knocking tentatively. He's standing in the hallway, a little bit farther back from the door, in a stance that belies nothing but discomfort and uncertainty.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" He steps aside to let the other boy pass, but he doesn't. Nursey is suspicious. This behavior is a little (more than a little) off-putting because Dex is usually so unapologetic in all of his movements (and himself).

Dex sighs. Shakes his head. Shifts from one foot to the other. "Do you want to break up with me, Derek?"

Nursey is fucking blindsided. "Uh...?"

"You've just been distant lately. Chowder says you've been stressed about midterms, but this started a month ago." He shakes his head again. "It's fine if you don't want this anymore but I'd really appreciate it if you would have told me instead of just ignoring me."

Derek's frozen in his doorway, words caught in his throat. Dex's eyes harden, his mouth twists into something horrible and _knowing_ , turns to leave. He manages to splutter a "Will, no."

He grabs the other's arms where they'd been crossed and pulls him inside, toeing the door shut. Immediately he wraps himself around his boyfriend and seals their lips together. The other relaxes instantaneously.

"I'll take that as a no, then?" Dex remarks as he moves his arms to link behind his neck.

"Yes." Dex quirks an eyebrow. "I mean no, take that as a no. I don't want to break up. I've just been really busy studying, and yeah I know midterms were still a while away when I started but I'm not like you, I'm not insanely smart or anything so I need to study in order to keep myself on top of things, and I'm really, REALLY sorry I've been--"

Dex cuts him off with another kiss.

 

**Sauna**

 

Will fans himself as he steps into the room. "Jesus, Nursey, it's a goddamn sauna in here."

Nursey tosses him a grin from where he's seated on the bed. "It wasn't this bad until you walked in." There's a wink attached to the end of the statement.

Will's eyebrows knit together as he attempts to puzzle that one out. It clicks into place and he snorts in response. "True." He strips off his shirt and grins as he watches excitement flash in Nursey's eyes.

 

**Carnivore**

 

"You're a vegetarian?" Will narrows his eyes at the other D-man, totally skeptical.

"Yeah, bro. You didn't know?" Nursey's eyebrows knit together. "It's been a thing since like, my junior year of high school."

"No way, didn't you eat a hamburger when we were in the cafeteria yesterday?"

"It was a veggie burger."

"Are you shitting me?"

"No, I am not shitting you. Asshole."

"What? Don't start getting mad at me!"

"Dex, we've been dating for 7 months. We've known each other for 15. I'm not angry, I am just absolutely astounded you've managed to breathe with your head up your ass this entire time."

Ransom and Holster both explode into giggles from where they've been sitting (and not eavesdropping) in the kitchen.

 

**Clutch**

 

He wraps his arms around Dex, pulling him in closer. Derek nestles his nose into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and inhales.

"God your nose is cold."

"You're the one who insists on keeping the heat off to save money."

"Sorry that I think saving money is a good idea."

"Whatever. You're like a portable fucking heater anyways." Derek wiggles himself closer, presses their bare chests flush together. "Hot as the sun. Must be all that Irish blood."

"I can't tell if you're trying to flatter me so you can get some or to distract me from your cold-ass feet." Dex chuckles and he can feel it vibrate through the top of his head.

"Will, I am offended. To even insinuate that my compliments are anything but genuine and given freely without any sort of ulterior motive is outrageous." As he speaks, cold feet slip right next to Dex's, and he can hear the other boy resist a shriek.

"Asshole." It's muttered under his breath, but Derek still chuckles. He presses the length of his body against the other, and feels his boyfriend melt. Gets that rush of affection you can only get for someone that you're pressed against, half-naked.

"You still love me." Derek places a few chaste kisses to the underside of Dex’s jaw to prove the point.

“...Whatever.”

 

**Wednesday**

 

"Hey Nursey."

The other boy doesn't even look up from his phone. "Hm?"

"You know what today is?" Will smirks as he leans against the doorframe Nursey had just walked through.

"Hm?" Nursey's fingers fly over the screen, tapping aggressively.  Will briefly wonders what was so fascinating that it made him stop walking and just stand frozen in the entranceway of the Haus. The thought flits away after a second.

"What day is today, Derek?"

There's a sigh from the other, and the reply is one more of instinct than any sort of comprehension. "Um, I dunno babe, Wednesday?"

"Close but not quite." Will moves quick as a viper to presses himself up against Nursey’s back, pressing his mouth to his boyfriend’s ear and hissing. “Hump dayyyyy.” Will grinds against his ass for good measure.

Nursey’s first reaction is to choke on his own spit. His second reaction is to whip around and push Will until he hits the nearest flat surface and try and forcibly replace Will’s tongue with his own. “You asshole.” Is what he spits out when he pulls away to bite at his boyfriend’s earlobe. “I was in the middle of emailing my professor.”

Will responds by running his teeth against the dark skin of Nursey’s neck, reveling in the tiny sigh that he manages to pull out and the way he tilts his head to give more room. He takes this opportunity to clamp down on the junction between Nursey’s neck and shoulder and give a harsh suck. This time he’s rewarded with an embarrassed gasp. Nursey bats at his head and mumbles something about “Hickeys where other people can see.” Dex pulls away with a disapproving pout. “Well, at least it got your attention, didn’t it?” In retaliation, he cants his hips up right into Nursey’s.

There’s a deep groan and he watches with a satisfied smirk as dark lashes flutter against high cheekbones. Oh hell yes, someone’s definitely on board now. Will presses their hip bones together as well as their mouths and entertains the idea of switching their positions before deciding that, nah, he’ll let Nursey feel like he’s in control. He does grind against him again though, and then again and again and again until the other is practically shaking. Dex is going to enjoy this.

‘This’ lasts another three-and-a-half minutes (Dex had just worked his hand down the front Nursey’s pants) before the door is thrown open and they’re both very sharply interrupted by Bitty’s patented Disapproving Mom Voice.

“Oh, HONESTLY, you two!” They stand, frozen in position, staring in horror at the intimidating silhouette Bitty manages to cut. “I mean, in the middle of the front hall? Of ALL the places available to you?? Get your butts up to your own room RIGHT now, or so HELP ME GOD--!”

They beat a very hasty retreat to the attic to continue their Wednesday festivities.

 

**Cavity**

 

“I swear to god, you’re gonna get a cavity in one night.”

Derek shrugs as he pops another handful of M&Ms into his mouth. “What, babe? It’s Halloween. You’re supposed to eat candy until you feel sick.”

“No, you were supposed to eat candy until you feel sick when you were a child. Now, you’re supposed to hand out candy to the actual children so they can eat it until they feel sick. Not eat it all yourself.” Dex yanks the bowl of candy away with a mild glare.

Derek sighs and nuzzles into the ginger’s neck. “But then I won’t taste sweet for you.”

He can practically feel his boyfriend roll his eyes at that one. There’s a kiss pressed to his temple. “I promise you’re plenty sweet already.”

Derek tucks his chin against Dex’s chest, shit-eating grin firmly in place.

“What?”

“That was really cheesy.”

“Oh please, like you’re any better.” There’s a chime from the front of the house and Dex shoves at his shoulder with an endearing “Go get the door, you asshole.”

Derek goes with a smile plastered across his face.

 

**Engaged**

 

There’s something about being engaged that Will really loves. It’s like there’s a promise. Obviously before, when they were just dating, there had been a promise too. A promise that they wouldn’t cheat on each other, or be unnecessarily mean, or anything like that. There was also a promise that they would try and work out all their arguments, no matter how angry they got or how big they were. They were unspoken promises--promises that neither of them had laid down for the other.

But...when Derek got down on one knee in the middle of their tiny, shitty kitchen at 9 in the morning, they had been said. They were said in the form of a shiny silver ring, and in the way Derek grinned when Will, through tears, nodded enthusiastically. They were said in the way they kissed when Derek had stood up, and in the way they smiled at each other every morning since that one.

They’ll continue to be said every time Will catches the gleam of his engagement band out of the corner of his eye, and every time he stops to stare at it in wonder. So, basically, everyday for the rest of his life.

 

**Saint**

 

“Dex, you are a saint.” It’s spoken reverently, in the hushed tone one uses in a church. They’re not in a church, however, they’re in a library. There’s not even anyone else around--10 at night is a weird time to be at the public library--but there’s something inherently wrong about speaking in anything above a whisper while in a library, so this is the decibel they’re stuck with.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Is what’s grumbled in response as a heavy weight settles into the wood chair next to him. Derek pays little mind to the vaguely angry mumbling he's hearing, because he's too busy taking the absolute wonder that is this gift to mankind Dex just handed him.  The gift being, of course, coffee from Starbucks.

It is such a beautiful cup of coffee that Derek finds himself absolutely fucking entranced. It smells like the angels themselves descended to make this particular cup of coffee. The barista wrote his name on the side in such pretty, loopy letters that he's wondering whether becoming a calligrapher is a logical career choice, because that's what this person should do. He should also consider such a field because he probably wouldn't have to go through four years of college to learn how to write words. His handwriting's pretty good, right? Warmth radiates with such vigor that it permeates even the corrugated cardboard holder, and honestly has anyone ever mentioned how beautiful the starbucks mermaid-siren-lady is? Because she's gorgeous. He can see why sirens were called deadly because if this particular siren up and asked him to jump into a deep, dark, dangerous body of water he would do it without question. Starbucks-mermaid-siren-lady might have just blinked. Derek's going to die.

"....How long have you been awake?"

His eyes are blinking in and out of focus, and that's REALLY distracting, because HONESTLY he's TRYING to read the fine print on this thing! "Probably around 40 hours, why do you ask?"

"You realize you said all of that out loud right?" Derek isn't looking at Dex, but if he was he would probably see that incredulous 'you're such an idiot that sometimes it astounds even me' look.

"Huh. I didn't hear it."

"Ok." Dex sets down his pencil, closes all three of his books, and starts stacking everything together. "Let's get you home."

"I'm drinking this entire thing, bro, I'm not going to sleep for another 5 hours at most." He manages to quiet what sounds like a maniacal laugh before it echoes.

"Nurse, if I have to fucking tie you to the bed, I will."

"Kinky."

"Fuck you."

 

**Sinner**

 

“I’m going to hell.”

“You’ve said that six times.”

“Because it’s true. I am going to hell. My soul is irredeemable. The brief window of redemption for my soul to gain the ticket to heaven has been eternally shut. It was nice knowing you, God. I’ll never be accepted into your home now.”

"Maybe next time you should think about the repercussions before you make stupid decisions."

"Look, I didn't think that saying it would require any sort of thinking beforehand. I didn't even think about saying it, I just said it. It was one of those things that happen in the moment, you know?"

"I understand. But dude, you KNOW that there are three types of people in life you don't just say spur-of-the-moment things to: children, bosses, and Chowder."

"Alright, ALRIGHT, I fucked this up big time."

"You can say that again. He looked like a goddamn kicked puppy."

"GodDAMMIT Nurse! I KNOW what he looked like, I was the one he was making the face at."

"The Chowder Face. He should get that patented."

"I'm not the _only_ one he's made the face at. You made him do it last month."

"Yeah but that was because I ate the last cupcake. That is not on the same level as this. At all. Besides I made him his own batch from scratch the next day. Pretty sure that more than made up for it."

"Well then what should I do? Bake a fucking cake?"

"You know how to bake."

"Yeah I know that I know, Nurse, that's not the fucking point. You can't just bake a cake to make something like this better."

"So then, barring all the other ideas I've given you--all of which you have so graciously shot down--you're left with about three options."

"I'm not liking the sound of this."

"Chowder didn't like the sound of you saying--"

"ALRIGHT, alright!! Just tell me the options."

"Option 1: you ignore that anything ever happened."

"Simple enough. Maybe I’ll do that. Maybe Chowder will just forget."

“Nope. Bad idea, bro. Chowder will end up flipping it around and thinking you’re mad at him, and then you’ll make this an even bigger mess.”

“If that was a bad idea then why did you suggest it, asshole?”

“Context. You need to know all of your options and how most of them are horrible.”

“Thanks, Nurse. Glad I can count on you to always help me work out my problems.”

“Anytime, babe. Anyways, option 2: Find some incredible way to apologize to him.”

“So like. Bake him a cake and give it to him and say sorry.”

“Wow, what an interesting idea. It sounds really familiar! Hm, I wonder why that is?”

“Fuck off.”

“Honestly, that would be the easiest and most sincere option.”

“Yeah but then I’d have to face his pout.”

“You’re the one who put it there. It’s your responsibility to get rid of it again.”

“He’s angry with me Nurse, I can’t face him!”

“He’s not angry, babe, Chowder is not a person who gets angry. He’s hurt. He thinks you meant it with like, sincerity.”

“But I didn’t!”

“Then you have to let him know that.”

“What’s the third option? Is it worse than the other two?”

“Option three is you tell Bitty and hope he has some incredible advice. Or some incredible mediating skills. Which he does.”

“...How mad do you think Bitty would be if I told him?”

“Babe, judging from the way Chowder and Bitty get along, he already knows.”

 

**Vacation**

 

With a sigh, Will leans his head back to stare up at the sky. Today’s beautiful--the sky is just overcast enough to give the world that nice “about to rain” lighting. And yeah he thinks its pretty when the sky is overcast, but to each their own, right?

When he stays still enough, he can hear the wind rustling through the leaves above his head and the way the lake laps at the tiny shore, and he can almost imagine he’s not here. Somewhere the skies are bright blue and you don’t have to wear a scarf everywhere you go.

He’s in the middle of imagining sand and shade and the sickly sweet smell of sunblock when his phone rings. With a muttered curse, he fishes around on the ground next to him without really looking until he finds it.

“Hello?” He croaks into the phone. Ugh, he hadn’t spoken in like an hour. Clearing his throat, he tries again. “Hello?”

The deep sound of his boyfriend’s voice is what meets him on the other side of the line. “Hey, babe. Where are you?”

A smile creeps across his face without him even really realizing it. “I’m at Lake Quad. Where are you?"

"Finally out of my last fucking class for the day." Comes the grumbled reply. Will chuckles.

"Finally. At last. The poor soul has been freed from hell." He rolls over onto his stomach and rests his chin on his hands, watching people bustle along.

"Okay, you don't know how terrible 3-hour lectures are." Nursey huffs and there's the sound of a door slamming open.

Will rolls his eyes, and the other can probably hear it in his voice. "Yes I do. I had one yesterday."

"Right." There's a sigh. "We've really gotta work on memorizing our schedules." Will can picture Nursey standing in front of the mirror as he says this, running a hand through his hair and taking stock of his appearance. They haven't seen each other yet today, but he has a pretty good idea of what his boyfriend is wearing, and it involves a beanie and plaid.

Will groans. "We're like, three weeks into the semester. I can barely remember my own schedule, and you expect me to memorize yours on top of that?"

"Okay, first of all, that's a lie because I know you had a schedule printed and color-coded as soon as you finished registering." Well. He can't really argue with that.

"Fair enough. Second of all?"

"Oh, uh. I didn't really think of a second point."

"Typical Nurse. Start out strong, instigate with bravado--and a swing-and-a-miss on the follow through."

There's a scoff in response. "Oh step off. You're still pissed about last night, aren't you?"

"Usually when someone who promises, and I quote, 'actual mind-blowing sex' decides to fuck right off in the middle of ridiculously good foreplay, the other party is likely to be pissed, yeah." The sound of someone snorting next to him catches his attention, and he belatedly realizes that, no, he is not alone in this public place. Will looks over to see a tiny girl with dark skin choking on her water. His eyes widen and her shoulders shake as she catches his eye and quickly looks away again.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure it was justified because I had homework due at midnight." Another door slams on the other end of the phone and Will hears keys jingling.

"That's still a weak excuse. You should have finished your homework beforehand." He chances a glance over at his companion to see her studiously avoiding looking away from her laptop. There's the quirk of a smile at the edges of her mouth though.

"Alright, alright I'll take the blame for this one."

"You're the only one who should be taking the blame Derek."

"And that's why I'm taking it."

"God, why am I dating you?" Will groans into the heel of his hand.

"Because I'm hot and we actually do have mind-blowing sex when I'm not preoccupied with assignments."

Will doesn't even want to dignify that one with an answer. He glares across the sidewalk at a tree in the distance.

"I'll take your silence as a 'You're right Nursey! I love you so much!'"

"Oh fuck off."

"I thought that's something you don't want me doing."

Will sighs and lays his forehead down on the ground. He is really, really done with this boy. "Why are you so insistent on being witty all the time?"

"I'm not insistent on anything. It's a part of who I am. I can't deny my dazzling brilliance and quick wits, babe. It'd be like denying my need for air."

"God you are so full of shit." He wants to press his head farther into the ground but doing so would require digging a fucking hole.

"Just the way you like me." Will can feel the shit eating grin Nursey says that with.

"I like you when you're full of shit but I don't like it when you're full of shit solely to annoy the fuck out of me."

"Oh that's bull. I take my shit easy on you."

"You're disgusting."

"I take my lampooning, lambasting, and light teasing easy on you."

"Did you just whip out fucking vocab words?"

"Now are you glad you're dating an English major?"

"No, because my English major boyfriend is a loser who uses words like lampooning."

Nursey laughs at that. "Can't exactly argue with that one."

"Where are you anyways?" Will rolls over onto his back once more to stare up at the sky, praying that this overcast bullshit will quit eventually. Supposedly there was a 60% chance of rain but it's already 2 and he hasn't felt a drop all day. Fucking annoying. Will really hates it when things vacillate, 'all or nothing' has always been his motto. So staring up at this teasing overcast weather, while really nice to look at, gets boring eventually because they are not on the same page. He's waiting for the punchline and this dumbass cloud is still setting up the joke.

"Dex? You there?" His attention zoinks back into focus.

"Whu--? Yeah I'm here." Shit how much had he missed?

"You zoned out for a bit there. See someone really hot?"

"I was looking at the cloud asshole." Will huffs out a quick breath. Honestly.

"You mean you missed me describing my very interesting bus ride and fellow passengers to look at clouds? Also why the fuck did you say 'cloud' there isn't one singular cloud in the sky, bro, there's more than one." Will really resists the urge to tune out Nursey's rambling once more.

"I don't know, when it's overcast you can't really see more than one cloud. They all kinda mesh together and you can't distinguish any of them. So I've always thought of it as just one cloud."

"Interesting take. I can imagine a baby Dex rationalizing himself through this decision."

"You're insufferable."

"Someone's pulling out the big words now! That either means you're fed up or there's a professor nearby."

That one pulls a genuine laugh from him. He grins into the phone. "Both. I think I just saw my calc professor, and you know how much she loves big words in our assignments."

"Oh totally. Write out all your numerical answers and explain exactly why you think this is the answer."

"I'd probably pass the class with a hundred."

"Most definitely. I'll help you with vocab if you need it."

"I took AP English too, Nursey, I know vocab words."

"You don't know college level vocab words, dude."

"Oh, please, like they give vocab lists at this point. Your major is all just interpreting written works, don't lie."

"Damn, I thought maybe you'd fall for that one."

"I know more than you think I do."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Do." His phone is starting to get sweaty from where it's been pressed up against his face. Will pulls it away, wipes it off, and switches it to the other side. "Wait did you ever say where you were?"

"I did."

"...And?"

"Well when you originally asked, I was on the bus. So I said so, and then detailed how weird that specific group of people was." Will groans.

"Get to the point."

"I am, babe." Nursey's voice comes from right behind him.

Will's eyes fly open. "Jesus." His head snaps upwards to his boyfriend, who's standing above him, phone in hand, grinning like an idiot. "There was a lot of set up for that line." He hangs up the phone and sets it down next to him.

"I'm nothing if not thorough." Nursey takes a seat on the grass next to him. "Why are you out here though? It's gonna rain and it's cold as fuck."

"Oh it's not that bad." Will allows himself to take in the other boy. He was right about the beanie and the plaid, and smirks to himself. "Plus it's kinda like you're on the beach if you try hard enough."

"That's pretty sad."

Will's eyes close once more and he hooks his arms behind his head with a sigh of contentment. "No it's not. You try it."

There's no sound, not even one that sounds like someone laying down, so Will peeks open an eye in curiosity. His boyfriend is staring at him. Will snorts. "Alright I know I'm gorgeous but let's get back to the task at hand."

Nursey sighs and does lay back this time. They stay quiet for a few minutes. "This is nothing like the beach. Have you ever even been to the beach?"

Will purses his lips in thought. "Mm, I think once when I was really little. I'm not too sure, I don't really remember."

There's no response, and Will peeks open an eye again to find Nursey staring at him again--incredulous this time. "So you've basically never been to the beach."

"I guess...not?"

The other sits up abruptly, turning to face him. "Let's go to the beach this summer."

"Why?" He feels like this might be an eye-contact conversation, so he fully opens them for this.

"Because you've never been to the beach and I love the beach so you deserve to experience it." He's getting visibly excited about this, and Will's starting to feel a little apprehensive.

"I don't know...I mean that sounds fun but I've got my summer job and I don't know if could make it on what I've got saved up now...and, how would we get there? I mean there are a lot of things that'll make this kinda hard." He hates shutting down Nursey's ideas but this one is kind of scary and something that Will's really tentative about.

His boyfriend ponders this for a second and Will watches with a little bit of nervousness. "Alright. But how about this." He leans over to press his lips to Will's. "We'll drive. It's not that far, the one my family and I love is in Maine and that's only a few hours from both of us." Nursey kisses him again, but he pulls back.

"Define a few, that's like more than five." He grumbles but eventually submits to the kisses Nursey's planting all over his face.

"Yeah but then we could roadtrip together." His voice has taken on this kind of breathy quality that Will's come to associate with mornings and planning dates. He punctuates the sentence with another kiss and Will's starting to realize he's really jazzed about this idea.

"Okay but my job."

"Ask for a week off." Another kiss on his forehead.

"But when--"

"We could go towards the end of summer so you could save up more if you want." He kisses his forehead. "But you won't need a lot of money babe." He kisses his cheek and then his nose and then his temple and wow Nursey is really excited. They don't usually do PDA.

"Yes I will, Derek. We're talking about going to a different state, that usually takes a good amount of money."

Nursey kisses him again, pressing their lips together in rapid succession. "I'm paying."

"Oh for the love of--" And then he's silenced when lips seal against his once more.

"No debate, I'll pay. This is my idea, and I'm paying." Nursey rests his chin against Will's chest and flashes him this quiet, hopeful that he associates with giving gifts.

Will chews at his lip and thinks it over. What are really the cons of this trip? Getting to hang out on the beach? Nope. Getting to hang out with his boyfriend? Nah. Getting to hang out on the beach with his hot boyfriend, who will be in a swimsuit? _Hello._ "Okay."

Nursey's grip on him tightens a little and then they're kissing again. He pulls away and Nursey keeps fucking kissing--his neck his jaw his throat. "Jesus christ, you're excited."

"I'm thinking about you in a swimsuit."

Will laughs. "What a perv."

"Can't help it, you're hot."

"Is that the only reason you want to go so badly?"

"No it's just one of the perks. Imagine it: you, me, on the beach. The sun's shining, the ocean in the distance." He nips at Will's neck. "Me rubbing sunblock on you."

Will laughs again. "So that's the reason you want to go."

"That and beach sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a long time. You guys seemed to really like it though, so I got excited and definitely pushed through more than usual!!  
> I'm really heavy on dialogue as a writer, I've come to realize that. They both seem really ooc a lot here, drop me a message if you think I should tweak something!  
> I'm posting from my phone because I'm really excited to get this out, I'll go through and edit for realsies later.


	3. Mark on You Skin--Something that You like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you said...

_{Things you said at the kitchen table}_

 

**Derek:**

Your forehead is pressed against the table when I come in. I run a hand up through your messy hair. “You need a haircut.” I move away to grab what I came in here for.

“Derek, I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

“Do what? Do.....do us?” My heart stops and my hand freezes on the refrigerator door. You look up quickly to meet my eyes and yours are filled with fear to match mine.

“No! That’s not what I meant.” My chest releases the breath it was holding and allows my heart to start beating again. “I meant I don’t know how much longer I can be an adult.”

My mouth clicks shut and I ponder this. “You don’t have to be an adult all the time.” I open the fridge and toss you the can of whipped cream. “You don’t have to be an adult right now. No one’s watching.”

“You’re watching.”

“No one important is watching.” You grin and spray whipped cream directly into your mouth. I grin back. “Little victories.”

**Will:**

I shuffle into the kitchen at 3 am for water because the bed was empty. I find you sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the wood.

“Babe?” My eyes are blurry from sleep.

“I had a dream about when I was 15.”

I don’t say anything. I cross the kitchen silently and kneel next to your chair and lay my head in your lap.

We sit in silence until the sun comes up again. You fell asleep against the table at 4am.

“What did you dream about this time?”

You smile sleepily. “When I was 19.”

 

_{Things you said under the stars and in the grass}_

 

**Derek:**

“I don’t want to graduate. I don’t like moving into new stages of life. I don’t like leaving things behind.” I kiss your temple and admire the way the moonlight kisses your freckles the way I just quite can’t.

“Change is a necessary part of life.”

“I don’t like change.”

“You’re a strong person.”

You hiccup. I can tell this a point of contention for you. “I’m really not.” I press my lips to your temple again and reach over you to cup your other cheek.

“I’ll be here. I’ll be with you when we graduate. We’ll be together. That won’t change.” You shudder in response and I realize you just want to be told that things might change, but other things will stay the same.

**Will:**

“I don’t like being alone.”

I snake my arms around your torso. “You’re not alone.”

“I mean alone with my thoughts. I’m always alone with my thoughts.”

“Think about what I would say to you if I was your thoughts.”

Your breath hitches. “I do, Will. That’s when it’s the worst.”

I stop breathing. “What do I say to you?” You look away. “Think about what I would actually say.”

“Sometimes I wonder if the things you say in my head are things you would say to me in real life.”

I sigh. “Derek, I love you more than I love hockey. I love you more than I love nitpicking you. I love you more than I love Bitty’s blackberry pie. I love you more than all of your successes and failures combined. Have I ever said that to you in your head?”

You don’t meet my eyes. “No.”

“Then nothing I say to you in your head would be something I said to you in real life.”

 

_{Things you said too quietly}_

 

**Derek:**

“I feel like I can never stop.” You whisper it while I’m coming out of sleep, and I barely catch it, but I can’t comprehend it. 10 hours of sleep and a dream about falling muddles my thoughts. I think about it for most of the day until I have a vague idea of what you meant. On Friday night, you turn on your alarm for 8 am the next morning, even though you don’t work. You plan to get up and clean the entire house because you like cleaning by yourself. I turn off your alarm while you brush your teeth.

You wake up at 12pm, thrown off by the golden sun coming through the slats in the blinds. I reach over to press a kiss to your already panicking lips.

“Today, we’re stopping.”

  **Will:**

“I can’t think of the right words anymore.” It’s mumbled into my back just before I drop off to sleep, and I feel it more than hear it. I dream that I’m trapped in a dictionary.

I wake up the next morning and watch you looking up words on your phone. I take it from you and lock the screen. You look confused for a second and then I press my hand over your mouth.

“You don’t need to find the right words. You just need to find the words that fit. You can replace them when they don’t fit anymore.”

 

_{Things you said when you thought I was asleep}_

 

**Derek:**

You’re curled up against my back, head and knees pressing to my spine. “Derek?” You whisper into the dark space that hangs around us. I grunt. “Are you awake?” I don’t respond because I’m too close to sleep for the answer to be true either way.

You don’t say anything for a few minutes and I assume you’ve fallen asleep. “Sometimes...” You whisper and my eyes flutter as I cling to awareness. “Sometimes I-I wonder what I would feel like if I didn’t meet you. I don’t think...I don’t think I would be happy.”

You heave a huge breath and I drop out of consciousness.

  **Will:**

“Will?” My eyes flutter but I don’t respond. I’m still asleep. I can hear you speaking but I don’t register it as real, because it’s still part of the dream.

You sigh and press your face to my chest. “I love you so much sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe.”

Distantly, I think that’s a weird thing to say while trying to climb trees to escape this bear that’s chasing us.

“I love you more than the sun.” The bear says it this time. “The sun loves you too, and I get jealous of the hickeys it leaves on you.” Now I know that this is part of the dream because you would never say that in real life.

 

_{Things you said at 1am}_

 

**Derek:**

“Do you think that souls are connected across lifetimes?”

It’s whispered into my neck and I shiver. It feels like a vulnerable question, one that you’ve carried with you for a while. Something you think about in your spare time and when sleep hasn’t quite taken you yet. A question you’ve grown up with and have been laughed at for. I know this because this question is the same question I’ve carried since I was 9 and first learned the concept of soulmates.

I turn and press my lips into your bright red hair. “I want to believe they are. I want to imagine that we’re destined for each other. I want to imagine that we can be together more than once.”

I can feel wet tears press into my skin from where you’re nestled. “I’ll find you in the next life, Derek.”

  **Will:**

“When I was 15, I tried to kill myself.” You’re holding your wrist up, staring at the skin there. I admire the way the moonlight falls on it, and think it was a shame you ever felt the need to carve into something so beautiful. I take your wrist and press it to my lips.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t know you then. I’m so sorry that I would have fought with you when you were 15.”

You stop breathing and I turn to face you. You whisper. “There’s nothing to apologize for. It’s not your fault.”

“I know. But it’s not your fault either. And I’m so sorry you ever felt that hopeless.”

“Sorry doesn’t do anything.”

I press myself into your side. “I want you to know how much I love you. How much I wish I could make your 15 year-old self know how much I love you.” Your fingers tangle with mine and I think that maybe, your 15 year-old self--the little voice that nags at you--...maybe they know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got really excited when I found these new prompts!! They came out a little poetic and a whole lotta "not really believable" but because they're told from first person I took some liberties, y'know? I always dramatize things in my head a little more than they are in real life, and I feel like that's what they'd end up doing, heheh...  
> I'll have another bunch of prompts up soon, I'm working on some one-sentence ones right now!  
> Also I just feel like Dex would be the type of guy to like blackberries. I have no idea why? It's a very specific headcanon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting frustrated w my lack of production so I decided to do some one-word prompts! There are more to come, I promise, I just really reeeeeeeeally wanted to post something to get some more content up in this tag. This ship hasn't really gotten a lot of attention!!  
> I'd like to formally apologize for the absolutely terrible dirtytalk in Winter, it is absolutely despicable.  
> Also tell me if these guys seem out of character!! I'm not really able to fit a whole lotta character development into these short lil' bits, but if something seems incredibly off, tell me.


End file.
